Jarred Blofis y el niño que vivió: Libro 1
by Jarred John
Summary: Jarred Jones está en un avión a Inglaterra, pero cuando su avión se estrella... muere, más o menos. Él renace como Jarred Blofis: el hijo de Paul Blofis, el futuro padrastro de Percy Jackson. Lo aceptan en Hogwarts y conoce al niño que vivió, Harry Potter. (ACTUALIZACIONES LENTAS)
1. Prólogo

**Nota del autor: Esta es una traducción al español de "Jarred Blofis and the Boy Who Lived". No hablo español muy bien, así lo siento si hay algún errors. Utilicé Google Translate y la mayoría de mis conocimientos de español para completar esto.**

Capítulo 1: Prólogo

%%%%

—Damas y caballeros, el vuelo 23 a Londres abordará en 30 minutos. Gracias.

Jarred Jones se sentó en un banco en el aeropuerto. Él estaba yendo a Inglaterra por segunda vez. Un amigo llamó y dijo que Oxford lo había invitado a mirar el campus. Sus amigos no estaban seguros de eso, pero lo dejaron ir y prometieron no decirle a sus padres. Jarred nunca había querido ir a la universidad, pero quería ver si podía ingresar. Sus padres probablemente morirán de choque cuando se enteren.

Jarred era un niño de dieciséis años con cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Llevaba una chaqueta roja, una camiseta de Hogwarts y pantalones azul oscuro. También usaba lentes negros. Jarred era una persona extremadamente callada. Se sentó solo en un banco en el vestíbulo del aeropuerto.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno y ruidoso, lo que no calmó los nervios de Jarred. Odiaba volar. No tenía apoyo debido al hecho de que estaba solo.

Jarred miró su tableta. Fue a sus suscripciones de Youtube. Hubo una nueva Game Theory, una reacción de Fine Brothers y un video de Aphmau. Él los salvó a su Ver lista de reproducción posterior. Tendría que verlos en el avión o en su habitación de hotel en Londres.

_Veinticinco minutos._

Sacó su libro: _Percy Jackson y la maldición del titán_. No él había leído en mucho tiempo, así que bien podría leerlo. He also brought Harry Pottter and the Order of the Phoenix as a back up.

Acaba de empezar a leer cuando alguien dijo —¿Te gusta tu libro?

Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre con cabello negro oscuro y ojos grises que lo miraban. El hombre llevaba una gabardina marrón. Había algo extraño en él.

_Ok, solo asentir y mirar hacia abajo_, pensó Jarred. Él odiaba hablar con personas que no conocía. Él solo asentía y decía algunas palabras; Eso es. Jarred asintió y miró hacia abajo su libro.

—¿No es una persona de personas? —dijo el hombre.

—No —declaró Jarred. —Simplemente no me gusta hablar.

—Hmm, eres fanático de Harry Potter, ¿pero estás leyendo a Percy Jackson?

_Okay_. _Impar_. —Sí, pero hace mucho que no leo este libro, así que...

—¿En qué mundo preferirías estar?

—¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? —¡_Oh no! ¡Grosero! ¡Pedir disculpas!_ —Uh, lo siento, eso sonó grosero.

—Está bien —dijo el hombre —solo tengo curiosidad, eso es todo.

—Ok, um? ¿Ambos? ¿Tal vez? Ambos tienen cosas similares. Dioses, magia, centauros... ¿Es usted fanático de una de las series, señor?

El hombre sonrió, —Se podría decir eso.

—Ahora embarque el vuelo 23 a Londres. Ahora embarque el vuelo 23 a Londres.

Jarred saltó. ¡¿Es hora de ir?! Volvió a mirar al hombre, pero se fue. Jarred niega con la cabeza y tomas sus cosas. Necesitaba estar tranquilo durante la próxima hora.

%%%%%%

Seis horas después, Jarred estaba en el avión a medio camino de Londres. El despegue fue una pesadilla. Jarred había dormido las primeras cuatro horas. Decidió que necesitaba usar el baño.

Cuando se levantó, Jarred notó al hombre de antes sentado en un asiento. El hombre lo vio y sonrió, de una manera casi siniestra. Jarred solo asintió y fue al baño.

Él apunto de terminar cuando sonó la alarma.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —llamó alguien desde la puerta.

Jarred intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueado.

—¡Oye! ¡La puerta no se abre! —llamó.

—¡No hay nadie ahí! —alguien llamó.

_¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? _él se preguntó. Deberían haberlo escuchado. Habló lo suficientemente fuerte.

De repente, el avión se sacudió, haciendo temblar la habitación y haciendo que Jarred perdiera el equilibrio. El avión debe estar en una tormenta fuerte o algo así. Pasó largos y miserables minutos tratando de aferrarse a algo.

Cuando el avión dejó de sacudirse media hora (al menos) más tarde, Jarred encontró la puerta del baño abierta. Entró en la área para sentarse y jadeó.

Todos se habían ido. Todos los asientos estaban vacíos. Se abrió una puerta que daba al exterior. Jarred se acercó y vio que entraba agua. El avión había aterrizado en el océano y ahora se estaba hundiendo. A través del océano; unos metros de distancia, Jarred vio botes salvavidas amarillos flotando en el agua.

La mente de Jarred estaba corriendo. ¿Por qué lo habían olvidado? ¿Cómo se estaba hundiendo el avión? Desafortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Una explosión vino desde afuera de la puerta. Un rugiente fuego bloqueó su única salida.

Jarred volvió corriendo a la zona de descanso, buscando otra salida. El fuego ahora se había extendido por todo el avión. Los asientos ardieron y el vidrio comenzó a saturarse.

Una figura del pasillo llamó la atención de Jarred.

Era el hombre que conoció en el aeropuerto. Estaba sonriendo amablemente, como si la situación no le molestara.

Jarred lo miró y luego gritó: —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El hombre continuó sonriendo. Sus ojos rojos brillaron peligrosamente.

—Saldrás de aquí, Jarred Jones, dijo. —Pronto, no recordarás nada.

El hombre entonces agitó su mano. Se abrió una grieta del techo y un par de escombros cayeron sobre Jarred.

Y murió aplastado.

%%%%%

_En una habitación de hospital en otro lugar, una mujer respiraba con dificultad. Ella acababa de dar a luz. La mujer tenía el pelo largo y castaño y ojos verdes. Un hombre con pelo de sal y pimienta estaba a su lado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró un médico con un bebé._

_—Aquí está tu hijo, dijo._

_Le entregó el bebé a la mujer. El médico agregó: —Solo necesitamos saber su nombre para su certificado de naimiento. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_La mujer miró al bebé y sonrió.  
_

_—Jarred, ella dijo, —Jarred Blofis._

%%%%%


	2. El viaje a Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: El viaje a Hogwarts

~%%%%~

Jarred Blofis era un niño extraño. Parece saber mucho para su edad, que es once. Le han sucedido cosas extrañas a lo largo de los años. Pero nada de eso se explicó hasta hoy.

Jarred estaba en la sala leyendo un libro. Tenía cabello castaño y ojos avellana. También usa lentes negros. Su padre estaba trabajando en un escritorio en la esquina. La habitación estuvo en silencio hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido fuera de la puerta. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y el padre de Jarred se levantó para abrirla, con Jarred mirando con curiosidad detrás de él.

Su padre abrió la puerta y vio a un hombre extraño. El hombre tenía una larga barba gris y vestía túnicas rojo oscuro. La ropa era extraña y un poco anticuada. El hombre solo sonrió y dijo: — Buenos días, estoy buscando un Jarred Blofis.

Su padre miró al hombre y luego dijo: — ¿Y tú eres ...?

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Albus Dumbledore.

— Soy Paul Blofis. ¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Paul.

— Le estoy ofreciendo al Señor Blofis una oportunidad de ir a mi escuela. Soy el director y ver cómo su madre fue allí...

— ¿Su madre?

— ¿Eleanor Breathnach no te ha contado sobre su herencia?

— El lado mágico? —Paul susurró la palabra "mágico".

— Ah, sí, ella ha explicado ese lado, —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, — si me lo permites—. Pasó junto a Paul y entró en la sala de estar.

Paul y Jarred se sientan en el sofá mientras Dumbledore explica sobre Eleanor, la madre de Jarred.

— Era una bruja, —explicó Dumbledore, — y era bastante especial. Eleanor era una vidente que ves. Podía ver el futuro y el pasado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con Jarred? —preguntó Paul.

— Estoy llegando a eso, —dijo Dumbledore. — Ella fue a Hogwarts para aprender a controlar su magia. Fue muy útil en la Guerra Mágica más reciente. Desde que Jarred nació en Inglaterra, su nombre fue puesto en el Libro de Aceptación. No puede asistir a Ilvormoney, que es la escuela aquí en América, haz esto.

—¿Así que Hogwarts está en el Reino Unido o Inglaterra? —preguntó Paul. — Eso es demasiado —

— Hogwarts está en Irlanda, sí. Permítanme aclarar que Jarred podrá visitar durante las vacaciones. Con magia, puede estar en Irlanda y en Estados Unidos en un instante.

Paul miró a Jarred, que estaba inusualmente callado. — ¿Qué piensas?

— Quiero ir. ¿Puedo ir? ¿_POR FAVOR_? —Jarred preguntó.

Paul parecía incierto. — ¿Y estás seguro de que podrá visitarlo? ¿Y estará a salvo?

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. — Por supuesto.

Paul miró a Jarred y luego a Dumbledore.

— Muy bien, él puede ir.

~%%%%~

Unos días más tarde, Jarred y su padre estaban en un lugar llamado callejón Diagon para obtener útiles escolares. Dumbledore les dijo que esperaran a la profesora McGonagall, otra maestra de Hogwarts. Vieron a una mujer de aspecto estricto con túnicas verdes y una familia de tres detrás de ella.

— ¿Eres usted el Paul y Jarred... Blowfish? ella preguntó.

— Sí —dijo Paul — y en realidad es "Blofis."

— Mis disculpas —señaló a la gente detrás de ella — estos son los Granger. Su hija, Hermione es un muggleborn comenzando Hogwarts y es mi trabajo ayudarlos. — Ella señaló un alto edificio de mármol blanco. — Vayamos primero a Gringotts e intercambiemos su dinero muggle por dinero mágico.

Comienzan a caminar hacia Gringotts, en el camino que Hermione decidió entablar conversación con Jarred.

-c Entonces, ¿estás emocionado por la escuela? —ella preguntó.

— Uh... sí —dijo Jarred.

— Todo es muy interesante, ¿no? —Hermione continuó — Definitivamente quiero obtener todos los libros sobre el Mundo Mágico antes de que comience la escuela.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó.

— Sí, lo hago y—

Continúan hablando mientras ingresan al banco. Según McGonagall, el banco estaba dirigido por duendes. Intercambiaron su dinero y recorrieron las tiendas. La profesora McGonagall les mostró cómo usar el dinero del mago mientras estaban en las tiendas. Habían comprado todo excepto las varitas.

Se dirigieron a un antiguo edificio que decía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de varitas finas desde 382 a. C.». Entraron y un hombre de cabello gris los saludó.

—Buenas tardes, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte ustedes? —preguntó.

— Buenas tardes, el señor Ollivander —dijo la profesora McGonagall — el señor Blofis y la señorita Granger son nuevos en el mundo mágico y necesitan varitas mágicas.

— Ah sí. Las damas primero —dijo a Hermione.

Hermione tomó unos seis intentos antes de encontrar su varita.

— Diez y tres cuartos de largo, hecho de madera de enredadera, y posee un núcleo de corazón de dragón —dijo Ollivander, — y ahora para usted, joven.

Jarred tomó unos tres intentos antes de encontrar su varita.

— Veamos madera de laurel, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, doce pulgadas y media de largo y bastante flexible. Muy bien, catorce galeones, por favor.

Pagaron para las varitas y salieron de la tienda.

— Debo irme ahora —dijo McGonagall. — Recuerda, el tren sale a Hogwarts a las once en punto el primero de septiembre en la estación de Kings Cross. Te veré en Hogwarts.

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció con un _chasquido_.

~%%%%~

Los días previos a la escuela, Jarred pasó cada minuto estudiando el Mundo Mágico. Aprendió que las personas sin magia se llaman muggles. Recordó que Dumbledore también se había referido a ellos como No Majs. Asumió que «muggle» era el término que usaban en Europa y que «No Maj» se usaba en América.

También se enteró de que un mago oscuro llamado «Voldemort» había sido derrotado por un niño llamado Harry Potter. También fue algo malo decir el nombre. Cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a ver cómo estaban, preguntó quién era Voldemort. Ella jadea y dijo que era un mago extremadamente oscuro y que nunca decir el nombre. Fue mala suerte.

Jarred leyó sobre todo _Historia de Hogwarts._ Hablaba sobre el castillo y sus muchos secretos. Jarred no podía esperar para llegar allí.

El primero de septiembre, Jarred y su padre se dirigieron a la estación de Kings Cross. En el interior, fueron a las andéns 9 y 10. El boleto decía que el tren estaba en la Andén 9 3/4. Se quedaron allí, mirando el boleto, pensando que podría estar mal. Luego escuchan la voz de una mujer que dice: —... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...

Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una familia de pelirrojos: una mujer regordeta, dos niños gemelos, un niño alto con gafas y un niño y una niña más jóvenes. Todos los niños tenían un carrito con baúles.

— Mamá —dijo la niña — ¿no puedo ir?

— No tienes la edad suficiente, Ginny —dijo la mujer — Ahora estáte quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.

El chico alto con gafas marchó primero y caminó hacia la pared donde colgaban carteles que decían 9 y 10. En lugar de estrellarse contra la pared, el niño desapareció en la pared. Jarred y su padre dan grandes jadeos. La mujer los notó y sonrió. — ¿Primera vez en Hogwarts?

— Sí —dijo Paul, sin apartar los ojos de la pared. — ¿Cómo llegas a el andén?

— ¡Es fácil! —dijo la mujer. — Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caminar directamente hacia la barrera entre los adéns nueve y diez. No te detengas, o te estrellarás contra ella. Lo mejor es correr un poco si estás nervioso.

Paul asintió, luego la miró, luego volvió a mirar la pared y luego a Jarred. — ¿Listo? —él pregunto.

Jarred asintió con la cabeza. Su padre se aferró a él y al carrito y comenzó a caminar directamente hacia la pared. Cuando llegaron a la pared, no se estrellaron. De repente estaban en un lugar diferente con un tren escarlata frente a ellos. Un letrero encima dicha _Andén__ 9 3/4_. Se dirigieron poner el equipaje de Jarred en el tren. Luego llegaron a la puerta para subir a bordo.

— Bueno —dijo Paul. — Esto es todo. Asegúrate de escribir todos los días o al menos una vez a la semana.

— Ok, papá —dijo Jarred. Se abrazaron y se despidieron. Jarred atravesó el tren. Escuchó una voz detrás de él. — ¡Jarred! ¡Jarred!

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Hermione Granger acercándose a él. — Hola, Jarred.

— Hola, Hermione. ¿Ves un compartimento de repuesto?

— Sí —dijo ella. — Aquí hay uno. —Y entraron.

~%%%%~

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el tren partió. Hermione y Jarred estaban hablando del recordatorio de sus veranos, cuando entró un niño con cara redonda. — ¿Puedo ... sentarme aquí? En todas partes está lleno.

— En absoluto —dijo Hermione. — Soy Hermione Granger y este es Jarred Blofis.

— Mucho gusto —dijo. — Soy Neville Longbottom.

— ¿Estás empezando la escuela también? —preguntó Jarred.

— Sí. Pensé que quizás no...

Jarred levantó una ceja. — ¿Por qué?

Neville estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió sus bolsillos y dijo: — Ay no...

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione — ¿Perdiste algo?

— Sí, mi sapo, Trevor. Siempre lo pierdo.

— Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

— Eso no es-

— No, está bien. Jarred, ve con Neville y ve si puedes encontrarlo. Voy a preguntar y ver si alguien ha visto un sapo.

~%%%%~

Después de buscar la mayor parte del viaje, ellos se rindieron y volvieron a su compartimento. Hablaron sobre sus familias y en qué casas estarán en la escuela. Luego se pusieron sus batas y pronto el tren se detuvo.

Jarred, Hermione y Neville salieron del tren y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban en una estación de algún tipo. Un letrero cercano decía Estación Hogsmeade. Luego vieron y oyeron a un hombre corpulento con barba decía: — ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

Jarred no sabía quién era Harry, pero él y el resto de los estudiantes de primer año siguen al hombre grande, que se llamaba Hagrid, lo escuchó de un niño con cabello negro azabache.

Hagrid los condujo a un muelle. Cuando llegaron allí, Hagrid dijo — ¡No más de cuatro para bote!

Jarred, Hermione y Neville se subieron a un bote con una chica, que se llamaba Lavender. El bote comenzó a moverse y remar hacia un gran castillo de piedra en la distancia. El castillo era grande con cientos de torres y puentes. Jarred se sintió emocionado cuando lo vio. Miró a los demás y vio que estaban mirando el castillo con caras de asombro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de botes, siguieron a Hagrid hasta un gran hall de entrada. La profesora McGonagall estaba parada en el pasillo esperándolos.

— Los de primer de año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

— Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Ella los condujo a todos hacia adentro mientras Hagrid se dirigía a otra habitación con puertas gigantes de roble. La profesora McGonagall los condujo a una pequeña cámara vacía cerca del pasillo. Cuando todos se callaron, la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar.

— Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —ella empezó—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. Estas casas serán como tu familia mientras estés en Hogwarts. Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estés en Hogwarts, tus triunfos te harán ganar puntos de casa, mientras que cualquier infracción de reglas perderá puntos de casa. Al final del año, la casa con más puntos recibe la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que cada uno de ustedes acredite a la casa que sea suya. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Ella los miró a todos por un momento y dijo: — Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Luego salió de la cámara. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Hermione se volvió hacia Jarred y Neville. — Me pregunto cómo funciona la Selección. ¿Crees que tendremos que lanzar un hechizo? Aprendí muchas cosas antes de que comenzara la escuela. Solo unas pocas.

Neville sacudió la cabeza. — No, somos seleccionados por un-

Antes de que pudiera terminar, varias personas gritaron. Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de atravesar la pared del fondo. Estaban hablando entre ellos cuando uno de los fantasmas los notó.

— ¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo. — Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron.

— ¡Espero verlos en Hufflepuff! —les dijo. Mi antigua casa, ya saben.

La profesora McGonagall había regresado y dijo: — En marcha. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. —Se volvió hacia los estudiantes y dijo: — Ahora forma una línea y sígueme.

Los condujo de regreso al pasillo y a las grandes puertas de roble, que se abrieron a medida que se acercaban.

El Gran Comedor, era una de las habitaciones más increíbles que Jarred había visto. Cuatro largas mesas se alineaban en la sala, conduciendo a una mesa alta donde se sentaban otros maestros. Jarred miró hacia el techo. Mostraba el cielo nocturno y muchas estrellas.

— Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera. —dijo Hermione. — Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

La profesora McGonagall los condujo a un pequeño taburete en el centro de la habitación. En él había un sucio sombrero de mago. Se quedaron allí por un momento, luego el sombrero comenzó a cantar. Cantaba sobre los Fundadores de las Casas y la escuela misma. Cuando terminó, todos en el comedor aplaudieron. La profesora McGonagall sacó un largo rollo de pergamino.

— Cuando yo los llame, deberían ponerme el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. —Ella miró el pergamino. — ¡Abbot, Hannah!

Una niña con coletas tropezó fuera de línea, se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete. Un momento después, el sombrero gritó —¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa del extremo derecho aplaudió y Hannah se dirigió a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

— Blofis, Jarred!

Jarred se dirigió al taburete (extremadamente agradecido de que la profesora McGonagall no dijera mal su apellido) se puso el sombrero y se sentó en el taburete.

— Hmm... —dijo una voz. — Interesante, muy interesante. Tienes potencial para las cuatro casas. Eres astuto, leal, valiente e inteligente. Muy inteligente. Y tienes el regalo de tu madre. Creo que encajarás ... ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa de la izquierda aplaudió y Jarred se dirigió a la mesa antes de poder preguntarle al Sombrero Seleccionador qué quería decir con tener el regalo de su madre.

Hufflepuff obtuvo — Bones, Susan —luego Ravenclaw obtuvo — Boot, Terry. Terry se sentó junto a Jarred.

— Hola, soy Terry —dijo extendiendo la mano.

— Soy Jarred —dijo Jarred estrechándole la mano.

Un rato después, el nombre de Hermione se llamó. Se sentó allí por unos momentos antes de que el la pusiera en —¡GRYFFINDOR!— Después de un par de personas más, Neville subió y fue colocado en —¡GRYFFINDOR!—

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó — ¡Potter, Harry!

Todo el comedor estalló en susurros.

— ¿Ha dicho Potter?

— ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Un niño con cabello negro desordenado y gafas se dirigió hacia el taburete. Estuvo allí más tiempo que unas pocas personas. Potter tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzó a susurrar algo. Finalmente, el sombrero gritó — ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor rugió con aplausos. Los dos gemelos pelirrojos gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!» Harry se sentó al final de la mesa de Gryffindor.

La Selección continuó, —Turpin, Lisa— se convirtió en a Ravenclaw. Se sentó junto a Terry.

— Hola, soy Lisa Turpin —le dijo a Terry.

Terry le estrechó la mano. — Soy Terry. Ese es Jarred.

— Hola —dijo Jarred sonriendo.

La Selección terminó con —Zabini, Blaise— que se convirtió en un Slytherin. El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie, sonriendo a los estudiantes.

— Bienvenidos! —él dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero decir unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se sentó y todos volvieron a aplaudir y aplaudir. Jarred volvió a mirar la mesa. Alimentos de todo tipo llenaron los platos: pavo, chuletas de cerdo, puré de papas, pescado, alimentos de todo tipo.

Todos comenzaron a comer ya hablar ocasionalmente. Algunos de los estudiantes mayores comenzaron a presentarse.

— Hola, soy Penélope Clearwater, y este es Adam Burke. Somos prefectos de Ravenclaw —dijo una chica con el pelo largo y rubio y rizado. Adam Burke tenía el pelo negro desordenado y ojos grises.

— Jarred Blofis —dijo Jarred agitando sus manos. — ¿Qué son los prefectos?

— Los prefectos —explicó Penélope— —son estudiantes mayores que se encargan de ayudar a los estudiantes más jóvenes y cosas así. También podemos dar detenciones.

— Uh ... genial. ¿Cuándo comienzan las lecciones? ¿Qué vamos a aprender?

— Todas las clases comienzan mañana. Probablemente tendrás algunas clases como Encantamientos, Transfiguraciónes y quizás Historia de la Magia. Para la mayoría de las clases, comenzarás con hechizos fáciles. Nada demasiado difícil.

Jarred estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta cuando escuchó a alguien gritar. Ellos miraron la mesa de Gryffindor y vieron a un fantasma con la cabeza medio apagada.

— Ese es Nick Casi Decapitado —explicó Adam cuando vio la cara de Jarred. — Él es el fantasma de Gryffindor, casi le cortan la cabeza. Lo hace hasta los primeros años.

Pronto la comida desapareció y fue reemplazada por el postre. Después de un tiempo, los postres desaparecen y el profesor Dumbledore se levanta. El comedor queda en silencio.

— Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos también deberían recordarlo.

Dumbledore miró en dirección a los dos gemelos pelirrojos cuando terminó.

— Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrían lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesantes en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Varias personas se rieron de esto, mientras Jarred se preguntó qué había en el área fuera de los límites y qué era el Quidditch.

— ¡Y ahora! —exclamó Dumbledore. — ¡Antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!

Dumbledore sacudió su varita y apareció una larga cinta dorada. — ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita, y allí vamos!

Toda la escuela cantó la canción. Los gemelos pelirrojos la cantaban en una lenta marcha fúnebre. Cuando terminaron, la cinta desaparece y Dumbledore aplaudió y suspiró. — ¡Ah, música, una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!"

Penélope pidió que todos los primeros años la siguieran. Ella los condujo fuera del Gran Comedor y hacia una gran torre llena de escaleras. Las escaleras se movían en diferentes direcciones. Cuando todos llegaron a donde iban, Adam y Penélope los condujeron a través de otro largo pasillo y finalmente a otra torre, pero esta vez, una larga escalera de caracol conducía a la cima.

En la cima, había un gran águila. Cuando llegaron, habló: — ¿Qué camina sobre cuatro patas en la mañana, dos en la tarde y tres en la noche?

Penélope se volvió hacia los primeros años. —Para entrar en la torre, debes responder un acertijo. Solo las personas con nuestra inteligencia pueden responderlos.

— Pero... ¿qué pasa si no sabes la respuesta? —preguntó una niña.

— Entonces esperas hasta que alguien más que pueda responder aparezca. Es más divertido de esa manera. —Violet se volvió hacia el águila. — La respuesta es... un hombre.

— Correcto —dijo el águila. — Puedes entrar.

Apareció una puerta y entraron. Cuando llegaron a la cima, llenaron la sala principal. La sala se abría al cielo, con estanterías que cubrían las paredes. Un fuego abrasador ardía en la chimenea.

— Los niños están a la izquierda y las niñas a la derecha —dijo Adam—. Encontrarás todas tus cosas en tus habitaciones. Si tienes alguna pregunta, pregúntame a mí o Penélope.

— Ahora, a la cama! —dijo Penélope sonriendo—. Las clases comienzan mañana a las nueve en punto.

Ante estas palabras, todos corrieron a sus respetados dormitorios. Jarred, Terry y algunos otros niños llegaron a una habitación que tenía seis camas con dosel y sus baúles. Todos se pusieron el pijama y se acostaron.

~%%%%~


End file.
